


On Deaf Ears

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Zoro wants to get in some exercise and Luffy wants his attention. The only way to keep Luffy from completely dragging him off to waste the day away in his quarters was to compromise. Zoro gets to work on his biceps, and Luffy...gets something else.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	On Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot I wrote this. Enjoy some plotless porn. For a good friend, you know who you are.

“One hundred forty-one, one hundred forty-two,” Zoro counts softly under his breath as he curls reps. Each pull of his arm flexing his bicep, tightening before unwinding. 

He’s still about eight hundred short for today. Though it’s not exactly his fault, he got a late start due to some unforeseen circumstances. Circumstances that are digging into his free arm at the moment. 

A soft whine comes from his right side. It’s low, breathy as it fades off into the air, and Zoro can’t help the small smile that tugs at his lips. He flexes his arm back up, and along with it his right hand, gaining another noise. 

“Zoro…” Luffy whines and Zoro keeps his eyes forward across the room. 

They’re tucked away into the gym at the back of the ship, far from the rest of the crew. It’s not like they’re hiding, everyone knows where they are, they just know not to come looking for them. Zoro is getting a workout, and Luffy—

Luffy is getting something else. 

Zoro curls his fingers on his right hand again, almost touching his thumb to his forefingers and Luffy groans. Zoro is three fingers deep into his captain, half pumping, half letting Luffy ride as he continues his exercise. When he started to work out earlier, slipping away from the rest of the crew, Luffy followed him. 

The only way to keep him from completely dragging him off to waste the day away in his quarters was to compromise. Zoro gets to work on his biceps and Luffy gets to be fingered. How was never discussed, and Luffy is now paying for it. 

Dearly. 

“Zoro, please. Faster, Zoro.” Luffy groans, digging his fingers into the fabric on Zoro’s shoulder. 

Zoro doesn’t change his pace. His eyes still stay focused ahead, and he sighs, head now scrambled. Where was he again? One hundred fifty? 

“Luffy,” Zoro says and can feel him tighten around him, “What number was I on?” 

Luffy groans, irritation more than clear as he places his mouth onto Zoro’s shoulder. He groans into it, muffled, low, and pitched like he’s almost yelling. Zoro tsks, squinting an eye, trying to remember where he left off. 

“I think it was one hundred fifty, I’ll just go from there.” Zoro mumbles and winces at the feeling of teeth biting into him, “One hundred fifty one, one hundred fifty two.” 

Luffy stretches forward then, letting his head snake around Zoro’s shoulder, but before he can get far enough to look him in the eyes he snaps back. Zoro is pumping faster, fingers dragging against his walls and a strangled laugh comes from Luffy. Settling into it, he’s almost purring from the sensation. 

Almost, because Zoro still isn’t doing enough. 

“More, Zoro. More, more.” Luffy nearly chants, murmuring the word over and over into his first mate’s ear, drawing a chill to Zoro’s spine. 

Zoro turns, letting his eye catch Luffy’s — it’s almost shut, fluttering with each stroke, but it’s open — and they stare at each other. Luffy tries to furrow his brows, but all edge is lost in the sigh floating from his lips. He’s getting there, slowly: letting go. 

Zoro doesn’t respond, he simply turns, looking back ahead and starts curling his arm again once more. His count raises only five before Luffy is again writhing on him, heels digging into both the ground and Zoro’s lap. 

“Zoro, Zoro can hear me, I know you c-c-c—” Luffy huffs as Zoro curls both arms up together, lifting Luffy higher, “M-more, Zoro.” 

Zoro turns his head, Luffy’s eyes now level with his own and leaning forward he lets their lips touch. He doesn’t kiss him, no, they simply sit hovering against each other, breath mixing in the nearly absent space. Luffy runs his tongue across his lips instinctually as Zoro continues his ministrations, and catches the bottom of Zoro’s. 

“Tell me what you want.” Zoro demands, harsh, quiet, as if it were a secret that Luffy desires something more. 

Luffy smacks his lips dryly, trying to gather any amount of moisture to them as he whines against Zoro’s mouth, “To come.” 

Zoro smiles, and with it Luffy does the same. His fluttering eyes try to widen, excitement pulling at the edges as he awaits the answer he wants so badly to hear. Zoro can feel it, Luffy’s pulse, hammering hard against his arm and when he slips in the fourth finger, he can feel his breath hitch too. 

“No.” 

Luffy bites Zoro’s lip, hard, and the action draws the familiar copper taste. He groans as Zoro pumps slower, agonizingly so, and his teeth dig deeper for a moment before he releases Zoro’s lip. Paying no mind to the wound he created, Luffy jerks, desperate to quicken the pace on Zoro, but finds he can’t. 

For each time he bucks upwards, trying to move quicker against Zoro’s hand, Zoro goes with him. Matching Luffy’s erratic pace with one arm and still curling with the other, a soft laugh bubbles from Zoro. It’s all knowing, cocky, and nearly forces Luffy to the edge from sound alone. 

“Zoro. Zoro, you have to, I’m telling y-y-you, you, h-have to.” Luffy whines, no longer holding his tone back as he all but wails next to Zoro’s face, “I’m so close, so close, so, so, so—“

Zoro places the dumbbell down to his side, and before Luffy can open his mouth, it’s wound shut again. Zoro is moving, arm stroking faster than Luffy could ever hope to move himself. Each glide swiping against his prostate before dragging back down to his entrance. 

It’s delicious, listening to Luffy groan. A mix of pain and pleasure in his voice as he hits each high and low, pressing ever closer to his edge. Zoro could never grow tired of this song; the one that is only played for him. Sang deep in the far reaches of their space, where only they seem to exist. 

Zoro leans forward, and lets his mouth brush against Luffy’s ear. His breath is heavier, almost painful as he feels Luffy reach his end, and it floats hot across Luffy’s skin. Desperate fingers dig harder into his shoulder, and Zoro lets out a final satisfied laugh. 

“ _Now, come_.” 


End file.
